1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a light emitting diode (LED) lamp package structure and assembly thereof, more particularly a LED lamp package with light emitting diodes, control integrated circuit (IC) and circuit board encapsulated inside a package body.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the prior art, a light emitting diode (LED) lamp package typically contains a LED chip and two electric conductivity supports. The two electric conductivity supports have a portion each exposed outside the package and are electrically connected to the anode and cathode of the LED chip respectively. This type of LED lamp relies on the two electric conductivity supports for receiving external voltage signal and uses the voltage signal to control its luminosity or flashing pattern.
In another prior art, the LED package encapsulates simultaneously red, blue and green LED chips and four electric conductivity supports. The four electric conductivity supports have a portion each exposed outside the package. One of the electric conductivity supports serves as a common electrode end for the red, blue and green LED chips, while the other three electric conductivity supports are respectively electrically chips, while the other three electric conductivity supports are respectively electrically connected to the other electrode of the red, blue and green LED chips inside the package. This type of LED lamp relies on three electric conductivity supports for receiving external voltage signals corresponding to the red, blue and green LED chips and uses those voltage signals to control its luminosity or flashing pattern.
The LED lamp of prior art described above controls its luminosity or flashing through the external voltage signals received by electric conductivity supports, whereas the LED lamp itself does not any autonomous control. In the case of a lamp string comprised of a plurality of interconnected LED lamps, the lamp string controls the luminosity or the flashing pattern of the LED lamps via a controller. As the number of LED lamps in the lamp string increases, the design of such controller becomes more complicated. In addition, LED lamps of prior art do not include a control circuit such that its encapsulated electric conductivity supports lack data input and output pins to exert diverse controls over its luminosity and flashing in a manner similar to data control.